1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable battery operated devices and has particular reference to portable flashlights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, flashlights of the above type have had a tendency to periodically malfunction due principally to build-up of oxidation and/or dirt on the electrical contacts, particularly the switch contacts, whereby increasing resistance in the battery circuit to a point where the flashlight bulb produces diminished illumination or even no illumination at all. This condition is aggrevated in cases where moisture can enter into the interior of the flashlight causing corrosion and therefore abnormal electrical resistance of the switch contacts and other contacts in the battery circuit.